


I'm Here

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [43]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnoymousMy grandfather's funeral is in the morning. Its on my father's side and my father was extremely abusive...to the point I haven't spoken to him since I was 16 and I still have panic attacks when I see him...Can I get a fic where Poe comes with me and to keep me safe?





	I'm Here

        You took a deep breath, staring into the mirror.  You could do this. It was just for one day. One day and you would never have to see his face again.

          Your heart started beating faster in your chest.  You were starting to lose it.

          You gripped the sink harder, closing your eyes as you fought back and swell of buried emotions that appeared every time you thought of your father.

          “Y/N,” Poe called from behind the bathroom door.  “Y/N, you in there?”

          “Yeah,” you said, your voice sounding tighter than you wanted it to. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

          Poe didn’t answer for a moment, and then your heard the sound of the door knob turning. Before you had a chance to stop him, he walked in.

           “Jesus Y/N,” he mumbled, his eyes softening as he looked at you.

           It was only then you noticed the streaks of warm tears staining your face.  You wiped them away, backing further away to him as you did.

           Poe took a step closer, but immediately stopped himself, stepping back once more.  The last thing he wanted to do was make you feel trapped.

           “Sweetheart, nothing is going to happen,” he promised.

           He didn’t have to ask why you were acting like this.  You told him about your father not long after hearing about your grandfather’s death.  He had held you close the entire time, making you feel safe in his arms, but now the fear was back and you weren’t sure if you could fight it any longer.

           “I’m going to step closer now,” he said carefully. “Is that okay?”

           You didn’t trust your voice and nodded a yes.

           Slowly, he closed the space between you until you were an arm’s length away.  He then reached out his hand, studying your face, as he gently clasped yours.

           “I’ll be with you the entire time,” Poe said.  “He’s not going to come anywhere near you.”

           You looked up at him, seeing the sincerity and determination in his eyes.  You believed him, but the tears still came down your face.

           Poe then pulled your closer and wrapped you into a warm hug.  

           You returned it immediately, grasping onto him like he was a life line.

           “I’m sorry,” you said, burying your head in his shoulder.

           “You don’t have to apologize for anything,” he said. “I’ve got you sweetheart.  Nothing is going to happen.  I’m here.”

           He was there and he would stay there as long as you needed him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined.


End file.
